


Everything is, in fact, black or white.

by heavencrown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exile, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), SBI Family Dynamic, manipulation as well, poor Tommy, some blood at the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavencrown/pseuds/heavencrown
Summary: Tommy tries to run away from Dream after he completely blew up Logsedshire. He doesn't go far, and is punished for it.Thank gods, there's some people in the world who cares for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 329





	1. Hurts To Be Here, But I'm Not Going Away.

"Dream, please, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦" 

He didn't know why he still tried to beg. 

Dream just hit him harder. Each stroke, Tommy cried more and screamed less. He deserved it. 

He deserves it. 

Tommy tried to run, to escape from Dream. Dream, the only one who gave him hugs and company. Dream, the only one who still liked him. Dream, the only one who was his friend. 

Yeah, he definitely deserved to be spanked with the chains Dream was using that time. 

As his once blond hair turned more and more red and brown, Dream finally stopped. The pain in Tommy's back, however, didn't. 

Tommy heard Dream stepping forward and kneeling in front of him. He didn't had the force to keep his wet eyes open anymore. 

Dream grabbed his hair, and pulled his head. The pain in Tommy's scalp wasn't even comparable to his destroyed back. 

"Do 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 try and run from me again. You are 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦. Never forget that again." 

Tommy barely opened his eyes. 

"Say sorry." 

Tommy tried to open his mouth. 

"Beg for my fucking forgiveness or I swear you're fucking dead!" 

Tommy begged since the first stroke. 

"I-Im sorry. P-P-Please." He spilled some blood with his words. 

Dream's mask, besides stained with blood, was showing half of his face, including the sadistic grin that slowly appeared. 

"What? I couldn't hear what you said, Tommy." 

"I-Im sorry for...for- for running away--...please, f-forgive me." 

Dream's smile turned into a fake sweet satisfaction. 

"Consider yourself forgiven, Tommy. I'm your friend, after all." 

Tommy gave Dream his failed tentative of smiling back. 

They were still tears running through his face, and his back was still bleeding, and the blood was still dropping on his neck, and- 

"Now, listen. I'm such a good friend, that I built you a new tent. Even after, and with a good reason, I blew up the previous one. I will leave you there, and I will be back tomorrow." 

But...how could he survive with his back so destroyed- 

"I will take care of your wounds when I'm back. This will be because I need to check if anyone saw you, you stupid child. While I do that, you will stay here. And, being honest, I don't think you can go far, anyways." 

Tommy just gave him a slight nod, accepting the rest of his punishment and his fate. 

Dream picked him up and carried him to the new tent, which was a little bigger than the previous one. And green. 

While Dream did that, careful with every move, Tommy just looked down, at his arm, that was hanging and almost touching the grass, a little drop of blood slowly made it's way trough his hand and dropped on the dirt. 

The boy blinked. The wind was so good and calm. He had a terrible headache, and the calm night air gave him some seconds of peace. 

Peace. 

He was in peace, wasn't him? Before he hid that room from Dream, before he tried to run away after Dream punished him for that. 

He was living in peace. And no one but himself ruined it. 

"There you go." Dream said as he put Tommy on the bed inside of the tent. "Good dreams, Tommy. Remember what I told you." He said, and left. 

He didn't even let Tommy say goodbye. Tommy suppose he didn't deserve to say goodbye. 

He was laying on his stomach, hardly having the guts to touch his arching and painful back. 

Gods, it was still bleeding. Was he even going to pass that night? It was so long. How long has he been there? Was Dream on his way back, already? What was on the sky right now? The moon or the sun? 

It hurts. It hurts so bad. How can he sleeo and have good dreams like Dream said, when he is in so much pain? How can he even remember what Dream said when- 

He heard steps. 

Steps. Dream. Dream was coming and he wasn't going to be in pain anymore. Dream. Dream was here. 

Dream. Dream. Dream. 

If he could, he would smile. Dream. 

But Tommy didn't notice that the moon was still on the sky. And Dream was going to come back when it wasn't. 

"D-Dream...?" He whispered, barely opening his eyes. 

But Dream wasn't any of the voices that answered. 

"Oh my gods, Tommy!" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Who. Did. This?"


	2. Fire Is Not Supposed To Be Burned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SBI  
> And yes, Wilbur is alive  
> I will explain later how he came back

Tommy didn't knew where he was. He just saw blurs and people talking as he was moved to somewhere else. Any of the familiar voices matched Dream's. 

Tommy wanted to get away, to try and ask where Dream was, if they were there to help Dream. 

But the horse he was tied to was so comfortable, like the pain in his back was partially gone for a moment. The breeze was nice, and he felt warm even if the ground was covered in snow. 

And like that, Tommy close his eyes again. 

• 

"...like that! Look at what they did with him! They all are to blame for this!" 

"Surely, but we need to plan it first, Techno. Otherwise, it will end pretty bad." 

"I don't think that should be the thing we should worry about right now. I think that-" 

"D-Dream?" 

The three voices stopped. 

Tommy slowly looked at them, blinking repeatedly while trying to focus. 

"Tommy! Thank Gods." He went to the couch Tommy was laying, and kneel to get close to his face. "How do you feel?" 

Tommy blinked some more times. 

"D-Dad?" 

"Yes, Tommy, is me, Phil. Are you alright?" 

Tommy had a lot of questions. 

"I-I'm fine. How...?" 

Tommy decided that this was just a dream. Because his back wasn't hurting. Because the fire kept him warm and comfortable in those blankets, and because... 

Because he looked past Philza, and two figures were standing there. 

Technoblade hates Tommy. 

Wilbur is dead. 

And Phil...Phil was not supposed to be there. 

Philza gave him a warm smile. 

"We are at your brother's house. I'll explain the rest later, okay? Are you hungry?" 

Tommy nodded. 

He saw Wilbur go to the side, probably the kitchen. Techno sat down on a armchair close to Tommy's couch. 

Tommy tried to get up, and Philza helped him sat down. 

"What happened? W-Where's Dream?" 

Techno clearly tensed with the mention. Phil's smile faltered as well. 

"Dream? Far away. You're safe with us, Tommy." 

Suddenly, the fireplace became too hot. Dream was far away. Dream was far away and would be mad because Tommy wasn't where he left him. 

No, no, no, no, no. 

He couldn't take another punishment. He couldn't make Dream mad again. 

"I'm here. He will not do any harm to you again, kid." Techno said, realising how Tommy's breath got faster, how he pressed the velvet blanket and his eyes started to look at every corner of the house, like he was expecting that Dream would appear in one of them. 

"B-But he said that...-" 

Phil pulled him into a hug. All of them saw how Tommy was when they found him. Tommy looked like he has been attacked by a bear. And they could, in fact, belive in that theory, if they didn't saw the other bruises and chain marks. If Tommy didn't whispered Dream's name. 

Phil just couldn't imagine how emotionally bad his son was. 

Techno, the same. His brother has always been so annoying and so energetic. He was like fire, with a burning passion to everything he loved. And now... 

Now he looked like he has been burned with the most cruel flame. 

He cried on Phil's shoulder. Out of pain, out of confusion and fear. 

"Here it is. You should eat it while it's still warm." 

Tommy stopped his crying as he remembered that it wasn't just him, Phil and Techno there. 

Wilbur was there. 

And dead was something he was not.


	3. He Is Trying To Do The Unimaginable ~ Forgiveness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some talk, explanations, and soup

Tommy's jaw dropped. 

Wilbur went, carefully, to them. He was holding a really hot soup bowl. Wilbur was dressed in the Antartic Empire colors, having the cloak he used to wear after the exile, but in blue and white. 

The former president had a softer look on him, quite different from the one he had when he died. 

"You're...you're...how?" Tommy mumbled. 

Techno and Phil exchanged a look, and then back to Wilbur, who was standing on Phil's side. 

Techno was the first to speak. 

"I...I...I gave him one of my lives, Tommy. Now, I have two and Will has one." 

Tommy looked back to Wilbur, and he was frowning, desperately, trying to find the right words. Will had always been the best of them to do the talking, and still, he was struggling. 

The fearful look on Tommy's face wasn't helping at all. 

"Look, Will, I think it's better if you..." 

"No." He interrupted Phil, still looking at Tommy. He put the soup bowl at the little coffe table and cleared his throat. 

"I want to apologise." 

Techno was looking to anywhere that wasn't Wilbur and Tommy. Phil, on the other hand, was carefully paying attention to the dialogue. 

"I know what I did was fucked up. Not just blowing up L'Manburg, but dragging you into it. I'm not going to...I'm not going to give you excuses about it. I don't think there's any. I should have never said the things I said to you." He sighed. "I should have been a better brother for you, Tommy. I'm sorry. I don't...I don't expect you to just forgive me, but...I want you to know that I regret my actions." 

Wilbur let a tear fall, which he quickly cleared. Tommy couldn't remember the last time he saw Wilbur crying. 

And Tommy didn't realise he was crying as well. 

A silent moment passed by, with all four of them not moving a muscle. 

"I-I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have-" Wilbur started, walking away. 

"Wait." 

Wilbur stopped. 

"I-I..." Tommy sighed again. His mind was a total mess. On one hand, he missed his brother. The Wilbur that was always there for him to look up to, the Wilbur that was always there to give him support and advice. On the other, he still had nightmares with how Wilbur slowly descended into madness. "Stay. Just...stay." 

Tommy wasn't ready to forgive him. He didn't thought he would be for a very long time. But...he still missed his brother. 

And if Wilbur was truly sorry, he maybe would have his brother back. And he wished, to the stars, to the ocean, to anyone that would listen, more than a hundred times, to speak with his Wilbur again. 

Wilbur looked at him, and gave him a little sad smile and sat in the same couch Tommy was. He took the soup bowl and gave it to the kid. 

A moment of silence went by again. 

Then, Techno spoke. 

"So, ahn...now that this is...solved...You still want to know why you are here, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, we were looking for you." Phil began. "And we found you on that...tent, closer to a big ass hole. You were...injured. So, we took you with us. We were planning on bringing you here anyways, but we didn't expect for you to be at that state. Techno gave you some healing potions, and now the injury is barely a scratch." 

Tommy nodded, feeling his back really, really better. 

The kid glanced at Techno, and the older already knew what question was passing through Tommy's mind. 

"You're my brother, Tommy. I know that I have hurt you, but, you see... I haven't done what Dream did. Or what L'Manburg did. I never lied to you." 

Tommy took the spoon with soup to his mouth. 

As much as he would like to call Techno a liar, a traitor, he was right. Techno never lied to them, at all. He always made clear his anarchist intentions, since the very first moment. Yes, he wasn't all cool with Techno for...trying to kill him, but he couldn't call him a traitor. 

"Fine." He simply answered, before picking up another part of what Techno said. "What...what Dream and L'Manburg did?" 

"Yeah, you know...like, exile, manipulation, you know." 

"But-" 

"I don't think we should talk about this right now." Phil said. "Tommy just got up, and he deserves to rest a little after everything. We can talk about what we are going to do later." 

"But..- Okay." Tommy thought of trying to convince him otherwise, to talk about what they were planning, however... 

Dream hated when he insisted on something. 

All of them noticed how fast Tommy just accepted it. 

And, Gods, they knew Dream was responsible for the his sudden change of attitude. 

And as Tommy drink the soup, and they spoke about some other things, they realised that... 

They weren't angry at Dream and L'Manburg for what they did with their little brother and son. 

No, no, no, they were not angry. 

They were 𝙛𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨.


End file.
